Φιλιππίνες Νήσοι
Φιλιππίνες Νήσοι Islands of Phillipines thumb|300px| [[Νήσος Νήσοι Γης --- Νήσοι Γης --- Νήσοι Αρκτικού Ωκεανού Νήσοι Βόρειου Ατλαντικού Ωκεανού Νήσοι Βόρειου Ειρηνικού Ωκεανού --- Νήσοι Ινδικού Ωκεανού Νήσοι Νότιου Ατλαντικού Ωκεανού Νήσοι Νότιου Ειρηνικού Ωκεανού ]] thumb|300px|Νήσοι [[Φιλιππίνες |Φιλιππίνες.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος των Φιλιππίνων νήσων. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Φιλιππίνες" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Φίλιππος" Εισαγωγή This is a list of νήσοι of the Philippines. There are 7,107 Νήσοι, of which about 4,000 are inhabited. They are clustered into the Νησιωτικά συγκροτήματα of Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. Luzon Νήσος **Batanes Νήσοι ***Batan Νήσος ***Diadekey Νήσος ***Dinem Νήσος ***Ditarem Νήσος ***Mavudis Νήσος ***Ivuhos Νήσος ***Sabtang Νήσος ***Siayan Νήσος ***Itbayat Νήσος **Catanduanes Νήσος **Hundred Νήσοι **Luzon ***Babuyan Νήσοι ****Babuyan Νήσος ****Calayan Νήσος ****Camiguin Νήσος ****Dalupiri Νήσος ****Fuga Νήσος ***Polillo Νήσοι ****Jomalig Νήσος ****Palasan Νήσος ****Patnanongan Νήσος ****Polillo Νήσος **Marinduque **Masbate ***Burias Νήσος ***Ticao Νήσος **Mindoro **Palawan Group ***Alava Νήσος ***Albaguan Νήσος ***Bagambangan Νήσος ***Balabac Νήσος ***Bancalan Νήσος ***Barangonan Νήσος ***Batas Νήσος ***Beni Νήσος ***Binalabag Νήσος ***Binatican Νήσος ***Bisucay Νήσος ***Boayan Νήσος ***Boliungan Νήσος ***Bugsuk Νήσος ***Cabuli Νήσος ***Cacnipa Νήσος ***Cadaraman Νήσος ***Cadlao Νήσος ***Calabadian Νήσος ***Calabugdong Νήσος ***Calibang Νήσος ***Canabungan Νήσος ***Carnasa Νήσος ***Casian Νήσος ***Catalat Νήσος ***Cauayan Νήσος ***Chindonan Νήσος ***Cuyo Νήσος ***Dalahican Νήσος ***Darocotan Νήσος ***Dicabaito Νήσος ***Dumaran Νήσος ***Gabung Νήσος ***Galoc Νήσος ***Gardiner Νήσος ***Guntao Νήσος ***Icadambanauan Νήσος ***Iloc Νήσος ***Imuruan Νήσος ***Inatula Νήσος ***Johnson Νήσος ***Lagen Νήσος ***Lalutaya Νήσος ***Lamud Νήσος ***Latuan Νήσος ***Linapacan Νήσος ***Lumbucan Νήσος ***Macaranao Νήσος ***Malanao Νήσος ***Manamoc Νήσος ***Mantangule Secam Νήσος ***Matarbis Νήσος ***Matinloc Νήσος ***Maytiguid Νήσος ***Maytiguid Νήσος ***Oco Νήσος ***Palawan Νήσος ***Paly Νήσος ***Pamalican Νήσος ***Pan de Azucar Νήσος ***Pandanan Νήσος ***Pucoy Νήσος ***Ramos Νήσος ***Rasa Νήσος ***San Andres Νήσος ***Stanlake Νήσος ***Tagalinog Νήσος ***Tambon Νήσος ***Tampel Νήσος ***Tandubas Νήσος ***Tapiutan Νήσος ***Tulutan Νήσος ***West Nalaut Νήσος **Romblon ***Romblon Νήσος ***Sibuyan Νήσος ***Tablas Νήσος **Spratly Νήσοι ***Flat Νήσος ***Itu Aba Νήσος ***Namyit Νήσος ***Nanshan Νήσος ***Sin Cowe Νήσος ***Thitu Νήσος ***West York Νήσος **Agutaya Νήσος **Alabat Νήσος **Albay gulf Νήσος **Ambil Νήσος **Balesin Νήσος **Balintang Νήσος **Banton Νήσος **Barit Νήσος **Butauanan Νήσος **Caban Νήσος **Cabarruyan Νήσος **Cabra Νήσος **Carlota Νήσος **Corregidor Νήσος **Dequey Νήσος **Destacado Νήσος **Dimipac Νήσος **Diogo Νήσος **Guintinua Νήσος **Hermana mayor Νήσος **Hermana menor Νήσος **Ibuhos Νήσος **Igbon Νήσος **Inampulugan Νήσος **Kalongkooan Νήσος **Looc bay Νήσος **Lubang Νήσος **Mabaag Νήσος **Mabudis Νήσος **Maculabo Νήσος **Maricaban Νήσος **Marinduque Νήσος **Masbate Νήσος **Matabao Νήσος **Mauban Νήσος **Mindoro Νήσος **Naranjo Νήσος **Palaui Νήσος **Panuitan Νήσος **Refugio Νήσος **Sabtang Νήσος **Santiago Νήσος **Siayan Νήσος **Sibale Νήσος **Soguicay Νήσος **Tinaga Νήσος **Tingtingong Νήσος **Verde Νήσος **Volcano Νήσος Visayas **Biliran Νήσος **Bohol ***Balicasag Νήσος ***Cabilao Νήσος ***Handayan Νήσος ***Pamilacan Νήσος ***Pangangan Νήσος ***Panglao Νήσος ***Pitogo Νήσος ***Puntod Νήσος ***Sandigan Νήσος ***Jao Νήσος **Cebu ***Mactan Νήσος ****Cordova Νήσος ***Moalboal Νήσος ***Bantayan Νήσος **Guimaras ***Inampulugan ***Naburot ***Nagarao **Leyte **Negros ***Malogar Νήσος ***Panalsagun Νήσος ***Refucio Νήσος **Palawan ***Balabac Νήσος ***Cagayan Νήσος ***Calamian Group ****Busuanga Νήσος ****Coron Νήσος ****Culion Νήσος **Panay Νήσος ***Batbatan Νήσος ***Boracay ****Crocodile Νήσος ****Laurel Νήσος ***Calagnaan Νήσος ***Hurao Hurao Νήσος ***Mararison Νήσος ***Nogas Νήσος ***Gigantes ****North Gigante ****South Gigante ***Sicogon Νήσος **Samar **Siquijor **Alad Νήσος **Almagro Νήσος **Ambulong Νήσος **Andis Νήσος **Apo Νήσος **Baasan Νήσος **Bagatao Νήσος **Banacon Νήσος **Banbanon Νήσος **Batquis Νήσος **Biliran Νήσος **Binuluangan Νήσος **Bohol Νήσος **Buad Νήσος **Bulalacao Νήσος **Bulusan Νήσος **Burias Νήσος **Cabilo Νήσος **Cabulauan Νήσος **Calagnaan Νήσος **Calicoan Νήσος **Camandag Νήσος **Capul Νήσος **Carabao Νήσος **Cebu Νήσος **Cobrador Νήσος **Doong Νήσος **Guiwanon Νήσος **Gunauayan Νήσος **Handayan Νήσος **Higatangan Νήσος **Homonhon Νήσος **Iloilo Νήσος **Jao Νήσος **Jinamoc Νήσος **Jintotolo Νήσος **Karikiki Νήσος **Kaybani Νήσος **Lapinin Νήσος **Leyte Νήσος **Lipayran Νήσος **Lugbon Νήσος **Macolayo Νήσος **Mactan Νήσος **Mahanay Νήσος **Malapscua Νήσος **Malucaboc Νήσος **Manicani Νήσος **Marubay Νήσος **Minanut Νήσος **Molocamboc Νήσος **Nabunot Νήσος **Nadulao Νήσος **Napayauan Νήσος **Olango Νήσος **Olutaya Νήσος **Palapag Νήσος **Pamilacan Νήσος **Panay Νήσος **Pangangan Νήσος **Ponson Νήσος **Poro Νήσος **Putic Νήσος **Quiniluban Νήσος **Remove Νήσος **Romblon Νήσος **San Antonio Νήσος **San Francisco Νήσος **Sandigan Νήσος **Santo Niño Νήσος **Semirara Νήσος **Sicogon Νήσος **Simara Νήσος **Sipaway Νήσος **Siquijor Νήσος **Tagapul-an Νήσος **Tagauayan Νήσος **Talong Νήσος **Tambu Νήσος **Templo Νήσος **Ticao Νήσος **Tubabao Νήσος **Yeto Νήσος Mindanao **Camiguin **Mindanao ***Antocon Νήσος ***Bucas Grande Νήσος ***Dinagat Νήσος ***Lajanosa ***Nonoc Νήσος ***Rock Νήσος ***Samal Νήσος ***Siargao Νήσος **Sulu Archipelago ***Basilan ***Sulu ****Jolo Νήσος ***Tawi-Tawi **Arangasa Νήσος **Balanguingui Νήσος **Balut Νήσος **Banaran Νήσος **Bangalao Νήσος **Basbas Νήσος **Baturapac Νήσος **Bilatan Νήσος **Bintoulan Νήσος **Bitinan Νήσος **Boliungan(Mindanao) Νήσος **Bongao Νήσος **Bongo Νήσος **Bubuan Νήσος **Bucutua Νήσος **Philippine Bulan Νήσος **Cabucan Νήσος **Cacatan Νήσος **Calupag Νήσος **Cambingaan Νήσος **Cap (Pangutaran) Νήσος **Capual Νήσος **Cruz Νήσος **Cunilan Νήσος **Dammai Νήσος **Datubato Νήσος **Deatoboato Νήσος **Doc Can Νήσος **Gingoog Νήσος **Great Santa Cruz Νήσος **Gujangan Νήσος **Hanigad Νήσος **Hegad Νήσος **Hinatuan 1 Νήσος **Hinatuan 2 Νήσος **Kabungan Νήσος **Kagayan de Sulu Νήσος **Kang Tipayan Dakula Νήσος **Kang Tipayan Diki Νήσος **Kulassein Νήσος **Lahatlahat Νήσος **Laminusa Νήσος **Languyan Νήσος **Lapac Νήσος **Laparan Νήσος **Latuan Νήσος **Limasawa Νήσος **Linawan Νήσος **Lingig Νήσος **Little Santa Cruz Νήσος **Lugus Νήσος **Malanipa Νήσος **Mamanoc Νήσος **Manangut Νήσος **Maniacolat Νήσος **Mantabuan Νήσος **Manuk Manka Νήσος **Marongas Νήσος **Masapalid Νήσος **Mawes Νήσος **Middle Bucas Νήσος **Mindanao Νήσος **Minis Νήσος **North ubian Νήσος **Omapoy Νήσος **Panaon Νήσος **Panducan Νήσος **Pangasinan Νήσος **Pantocunan Νήσος **Paquia Νήσος **Parangan Νήσος **Parol Νήσος **Pasegan Gulmba Νήσος **Pata Νήσος **Patian Νήσος **Paulau Miangas Νήσος **Poneas Νήσος **Sacol Νήσος **Sanga Sanga Νήσος **Sarangani Νήσος **Siasi Νήσος **Sibanac Νήσος **Sibutu Νήσος **Simisa Νήσος **Simunul Νήσος **Singaan Νήσος **Sitankai Νήσος **South Ubian Νήσος **Sugbai Νήσος **Sulade Νήσος **Suluan Νήσος **Sumisip Νήσος **Tabawan Νήσος **Tagao Νήσος **Talikud Νήσος **Taluc Νήσος **Tandubatu Νήσος **Tapaan Νήσος **Tapaan Νήσος **Tapul Νήσος **Tara Νήσος **Tatalan Νήσος **Teomabal Νήσος **Tictauan Νήσος **Timbungan Νήσος **Tona Νήσος **Tongquil Νήσος **Topaan Νήσος **Tubbataha Reef **Tubigan Νήσος **Tumbaagan Νήσος **Unib Νήσος **Usada Νήσος **Zamboanga Νήσος Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ιαπωνία *Φιλιππίνες Νήσοι *Ινδονησία *Ειρηνικός Ωκεανός *Βόρεια Ασία *Ασία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *